


Glowing In The Dark - Ghost!AU Chaptered One-Shot

by Isabellee5SOS



Category: Dove Cameron - Fandom, Ryan McCartan - Fandom, The Girl and The Dreamcatcher
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Character Turned Into a Ghost, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabellee5SOS/pseuds/Isabellee5SOS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Side note to the side note: In this I have referred to Dove by her birth name, Chloe, as that's what Ryan calls her most of the time.)</p><p>I just really felt like the music video for their song, Glowing In The Dark had so much meaning and I wanted to write it as an AU. If you want this extended into a real fanfic comment below and I will do my best to work with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. **contextual stuff relating to the story**

**Author's Note:**

> This contextual chapter isn't that necessary to the story but if you want some context on how he died then this is the chapter to read, yes it's very short but only because it's contextual nonsense i felt like writing. Oh and btw watching the music video will help to understand it clearer - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_ncIrrM8S0

**Ryan's POV**

It all happened so quickly but I'll try to expand on the obvious.

I was driving down the road back from work and the road seemed pretty clear from what I could see, so I picked up my phone and texted Chloe that I would be home soon but as fate would have it, a car came speeding and out of control down the wrong side of road and crashed right into the side of my car.  I was flung out of my seatbelt and into the left hand corner of my wind shield and the glass went straight to my head and I died from blood loss.


	2. **CHAPTER one **  Chloe's POV aka Dove's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how Chloe (Dove) sees the whole thing unfold. Next Chapter will be how Ryan sees it.

**Chloe's POV**

-2 weeks later-

It’s been so quiet ever since Ryan passed away so I decide to visit his grave. Whenever I look at his gravestone, a sharp pang of nostalgia mixed with sadness runs through me. I drop another rose into the mix of the ones I've placed here before and stand for a little longer. Reaching up to my neck, I feel the necklace he gave me for my 20th birthday. Looking back at the grave, I decide it's time to go and head out the gates of the cemetery.

On the drive back, I feel someone brushing the hair out of my face but when I look no one’s there. Again, I feel someone placing their hand on my knee but when I place my hand there all I feel is a cold breeze. Looking over once again, it looks like it's really him but after another look, it looks like my mind was playing tricks on me.

I arrive home finally and start to just walk around the now empty house. Walking over to the fireplace I see one of the photos we took on our first anniversary, I'm filled with sadness and nostalgia again, wishing here was still here with me. As I put the photo down, I get a text from my best friend Victoria saying,

_“We’re taking you out tonight. You need to have some fun”_

I reply back and head over to our-I mean my room and start to get ready. I find one of my black dresses and try it on for looks, deciding on it I walk out of my room get my phone and purse and head to the club.

We’re here and dancing with my friends seems to take all my cares away, looking around, I get a shock as I see him far in the crowd but he disappears once again, I curse my brain for these mirages. I can’t seem to get the image of him still being here out of my head and nothing seems to change my expression. We sit down at a booth for some drinks and we’re talking and I've regained expression in my face but it happens again I see him in the crowd. This time I'm going over, my mind has been playing tricks on me this whole day, I need to know if it’s really him or not. I walk up to him and place my hands around his neck, he’s really here. We start dancing like no one’s watching. When he dips me, I feel like I'm floating on air. We’re in the middle of the dance floor again and he’s holding me tight, I never want this to end. A while later, he’s leading me up to the stage but just as we’re about to kiss, he disappears. Not just from my vision, but like he was never there in the first place. These mirages really get the better of me. I really wish he was here with me.


	3. **CHAPTER two** Ryan’s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how Ryan sees the whole thing unfold. If you do want this to become a fully chaptered fanfic just comment below :)

**Ryan’s POV**

This is probably the hundredth rose she’s put here in the last week. I really miss her so I decide to follow her back home, to see how she’s doing. I get to the car she’s going into and we make eye contact for a split second, so I get into the car fast before she can get a better look or thinks she’s crazy. I haven’t seen her or been close to her for over 2 weeks and my instincts get the better of me and I brush her hair a little touching her soft skin again. She flinches a little, looks over but looks back dazed as I had to hide because I didn’t want her seeing me. Looking at her again during the ride, I can’t bear to see her like that so I place my hand on her knee reassuringly but of course she notices it and puts her hand on top of mine but I can see the sadness in her eyes as all she feels is the cold breeze of my being here. I can’t stop looking at her, I hate what I did that day and I hate to see her like this and it was all because I thought I could send a text quick enough. I look at my hands and realise that I can see through them and I can’t be with her physically anymore, it fills me with sadness and regret.

I walk into our house with her and sit on the couch; it feels so weird sitting here again but without her snuggling into me. She’s walking over to the fireplace and picks up our first anniversary picture. She puts it down and I see her phone going off with a text, she reads it and replies, I get over there quick enough but not too quickly as to make a noticeable breeze to see that she’s going out with her friends tonight. I watch her walk into our bedroom, looking very distraught but keeping on nevertheless. I watch her from the end of the bathroom hallway trying on her favourite little black dress I’ve always liked on her. As she’s walking towards me, she passes straight through me and grabs a cardigan and her stuff and heads out.

I follow her to the club and she seems much happier now that she’s dancing with her friends, I watch her from the other side of the dancefloor and she notices me again but does nothing but look confused like earlier when I disappear from her vision once again. I decide to make myself more known to her by standing nearer and letting her touch and feel me again. This time she walks over to me and puts her hands around my neck as we’re about to kiss but we start dancing like no one’s watching, so in sync with everything, every beat and every drop of the music. It’s a little later and we’re back on the dancefloor with everyone and she’s gotten used to me again, I know this shouldn’t be happening but I just needed to be with her for one more night. We’re getting closer and I’m holding her close to me. I lead her up to the stage to share one last kiss with her because like Cinderella, I too have a curfew and I need to feel her lips on mine one last time before I leave. I won’t be able to come back to her for another year. As I lead her up, I can feel myself disappearing, no this can’t be happening, I pull her in close quickly, our lips near touching point but alas my curfew strikes and I’m back to being invisible to her. She looks so embarrassed, dazed and sad, I really wish I could hug her but I can’t, I’d just phase right through. I really wish I could’ve stayed with her for longer.


End file.
